


The day he met the bendy girl

by cjstar01_is_da_SafeWord



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:27:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22253383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjstar01_is_da_SafeWord/pseuds/cjstar01_is_da_SafeWord
Summary: Honestly guys I was looking at videos of Lindsey and she was doing her bendy shit and I was like "yooooo hot"So here we are.It all started with Franks new computer. Gerard is a phat boi nerd who has no business in the gym and Lindsey is on the gymnastics team.Honestly I might delete this. :/This story is added on wattpad. If found anywhere else please contact me.
Relationships: Lindsey Ballato/Gerard Way, gerz
Comments: 11
Kudos: 10





	1. "Gymnasium"

**This was suppose to be a well written story but then I didn't know where i was going with this story. idk i might delete it. or unpublished it and work on it until its "ok".**

... 

The gym was a place that Gerard never goes. Hints why he a little bit... for lack of a better word chubby. But it didn't matter. He didn't care what other people thought of him. As long as he like himself then it was all good. 

And I mean... Gerard still loves himself... if you're catching my drift.

Enough of the writer being weird. Anyway the gym was a place that Gerard never goes. Accept for now. Frank sent him a text earlier 

From **NoAssHoe:** / _Gee! I've got this new computer! It's so sick. You've gotta come play Minecraft with me._ \

So here he was, standing awkwardly in this labyrinth. There were signs pointing in all different places and hallways fucking every where. He didn't know where to go. He wasn't sure if he was suppose to stand awkwardly in the entrance of the building or go hunting for frank.

To **NoAssHoe:** / _Dude? Where are you?_ \

Gerard didn't revive an answer, and he waited for 5 whole minutes. That's when he decided to go adventuring.

He turned the right going down the hallway that said "gymnasium" . Frank plays basket ball for the college so he should be in the gym area right?

Wrong.

Gee opened the big metal doors to be met with a huge blue mat on the floor. And many many girls doing flips and shit. Stuff that Gerard couldn't do on his best day.

He walked in not knowing where else to go. At least there were bleachers to sit on.

Gee sat down. Feeling very alone and lost. He checked his phone again. Still no answer. He waited for a while. And by a while I mean 5 more minutes. But as he waited he watched the people on the floor do there thing. They were the gymnastics team... or something. 

"5 6 7 8. 1 2 3 4..." the coach counted as she watched her players (can you call them that) start their routines. One female did a back bend totally freaking Gerard out. No one should bend that way.

"Good good. Lindsey I want you to practice that a little bit more." The coach calls out before moving on to the next student.

Gerard watched as the female stood up, planting her feet firmly upon the ground before bending backwards making a perfect arch.

She then stud up and took a few running steps and then did a cool flippy turny thing in the air before land on her feet.

Gerard's mouth became dry. Fuck that was hot. Why was it hot? Gerard didn't know. But god fucking damn all of those flips and bending and... oh shit.

Gerard quickly stud up and began down the few bleachers he climbed 5 minutes ago. Sadly Gerard is a clumsy boi and him and his 200 something body came crashing to the ground. Lucky for him Gerard was use to tripping over himself so he didnt hurt himself on his trip to the hard floor.

He got up. His little short cut down the bleachers gained him unwanted attention.

"Are you ok?" the coach asked from across the gym.

"Y- yeah" Gerard stuttered out before turning toward the doors that brought him to the gym in the first place. Around and headed out of the gym. He walked... awkwardly as if he was trying to hide something.

"Dude" someone called out. It was Frank. He walked up behind Gerard. Wrapping his arm around Gee, Frank exclaimed "I'm so excited!"

"Hey bro" Gerard says glad his friend was here.

They walked out of gym building.

...

597 words

Guys!!! I figured out how to bold and italicize 


	2. Why am I here?

**_ Update only because a 6th grader annoyed the shit out of me.  _ **

...

Ok _now_ Gerard has no reason to be here. That's what you're thinking. That's what I'm thinking. That's what Gee is thinking. So why the fuck is Gerard walking his stubby legs up into this building again?

No one knows. Not even Gerard.

He awkwardly walks down the hallway. The same hallway he walked down earlier that week.

There she was. Sitting down on the first level of bleachers. Well not sitting. She was actually in the floor??? Gerard didn't know how to explain it. Except that her right foot was on the bleachers and her left foot was on the ground. And she was basically doing the splits. Just sideways? No... diagonal? As stated before, Gerard did not know how to explain it.

'Shit abort!' Gee thought. He turned around and exited through the gymnasium doors. 'This was a stupid idea!!!'

He was almost to the parking lot when he felt someone touch his back. A quick turn around and he was met face to face with the girl. Lady? Woman.

"So you're being a creep during my rehearsal?" she asks. Well it wasn't really a question... it was more of a statement.

Fuck!

"I- what? No. I'm just..." Gerard didn't have the words. THE WORDS WHERE GONE!!! Someone call for help.

"What?" she raised an eyebrow. A fucking sexy one at that. Fuck Fuck Fuck. "Speak up."

Gerard seriously didn't have words. But thanks to any and all gods for listening to his panic prayers because Frank Iero walked up. He was all sweaty from practice but super happy to see his friend.

"Hey Gee" he greets slapping the others back as he walked up.

"Hi..." Gee replies a bit awkwardly. He wasn't his usual self at the moment if you couldn't tell. Maybe because this hot ass girl was standing in front of him, demanding an answer from him. And Gee just couldn't think straight.

Frank noticed his friends odd reply but didn't say anything.

"Are you gonna answer me?" the female demands. Her eyebrow now at its highest arch.

"Uh..." Gee drawed out not sure what to say. He looked to his friend who only looked back at him with questioning eyes because I mean... whos the chick asking, sorry, demanding answers from his best friend?

Frank took this moment to save his friend.

"Hi" he says towards the female. "I'm Frank, Gerard's friend." He extends his hand for a handshake.

The female only gives Frank a quick look over before moving her attention back to Gerard.

Attempt failed.

"Gerard." she says.

Holy shit.

Holy shit! She just said my name. And it was so sexy!

"My name is Lindsey. And I want an answer. Why are you creeping in on my rehearsals?" Lindsey says. And if Gee could fucking melt into the ground like the wicked witch of the fucking west then he would. Trust me, he would. But sadly he's not a witch and he can't just make her fucking love him... or forget about him. Or... somehow make this situation any better than it is right now.

"Answer me, now"

Frank rose an eyebrow from where he stud. He looked from Lindsey to Gerard. And then back to Lindsey. What in the fuck was happening? What is he being a witness to? What the fuck has Gerard drugged himself into this time? These are all good questions for Frank, because even the author doesn't know.

Gerard made odd noise. It came from his throat. Like a squeak...but not. More like a choke. But like as if he was about to squeak and talk at the same time and then decided not to do any of the above and then just ended up dying in his mouth. Did that make any sense?

Probably not. But at this point is made Frank even more confused as to what the hell was happening and it only managed to make something in Lindsey's eyes glow. Glow with what you ask? Shit I don't know.

"No." Gerard says very lowly. And quickly. And if the other two weren't listing so carefully for a reply from Gerard they would have missed it. Shit I bet you missed because you're reading too fast.

And then he as quickly as he decided to say no to the woman in front of him, he grabbed Frank's arm that was wet from sweat and dirt and ya know... basketball activity stuff and dragged the male out of there.

And they left. With many questions left in all participants heads. Like "Why is he so weird?" and "Holy shit! What the fuck did I just do?" and of course "Wait...what just happened?"

...

**_ 777 words _ **


	3. Emo Guys and Goth Gurlz

**I didnt really edit this so.... dont hate me**

**...**

Gerard didn't want to be here. No sir he wanted to be in his dorm room. He wanted to be at home. He wanted to be anywhere but right fucking here. Yet here he was.

“This song is my fucking jam!” some guy screamed. He had a basketball jersey on. Some really tall guy on the university’s basketball team. Weekes on his back. “Whew!!!” he screamed, dragging other teammates with him, pushing past Gerard to go deeper into the house.

Gerard was in a sorority house. Why is he in a sorority house you ask? Well because of frank. Long story short frank is in the emo guys. Yes that is the name of the sorority. Gerard was not a part of the sorority. Obviously. And because Frank is with the emo guys he decided to bring his best friend along.

So here gerard is. At a sorority house during a sorority party not drinking unlike everyone else.

Gerard stud awkwardly in the kitchen. I mean where else in this stupidly huge house would he be? But he had a view of the living room and the front door. And he kinda lost frank to his basketball buddies 30 minutes ago. And now he was just standing in the kitchen drinking a soda and wondering if he should leave.

The carbonation from the soda burned his throat as it slowly slipped its way down his esophagus.

The music was blaring loudly, some party music. Shit from the radio or something.

The guys from earlier was doing weird dances in the living room while other basketball players cheered him on.

Yeah he should leave. Gerard took his few steps toward the entrance. Yep, he was gonna go home, wrap himself in his big comfy blanket and watch Netflix.

However the door opened. And in came females. Females with shirts similar to the emo guys sorority. With bits of hot pink and purple splattered on top of black females made their way into the house.

“Ayyyy! Our sisters are here!” someone yelled.

Goth Gurlz.

They came in and spread through the house like a disease. Don’t get Gerard wrong, he likes girls but sometimes…. sometimes they’re just too much.

Speaking of girls that Gerard happen to like because he’s not gay, a female walked in with fishnet stockings under a red plaid skirt that only covered her ass a leather jacket with an Huge LZ on the back and the Goth Gurlz shirt tank underneath. She also wore 6 inch high heel black boots making herself taller than our male friend Gerard.

Can you guess who it is?

You guessed it. Lindsey from yesterday. Remember? The chick from the gym who does the cool weird bend stuff that makes Gerard trip over his own feet and make blood rush to parts that are inappropriate for public viewing.

They made direct eye contact from down the hallway. She smirked and gerard gulped.

He was drinking soda. That’s what he gulped. Oh you thought he was freaking out?

Well you're right about Gerard freaking out Because as she made her move toward him he made his move away.

His little chubby jean clad legs went in reverse and then to a quick right. He escaped into the living room. But there was dancing bodies, screaming voices, and dunken laughter.

He looked behind him but he didn’t see her instead all he saw was moving bodies and loud ass music. But Gerard watches those scary movies and knows that when you’re being hunted you don’t stop. So he kept walking through the living room trying to get to the other exit. He swayed through moving bodies that seem to not notice him until he came to a clearing. It was close to the exit but it wasn’t quite there.

The weekes guys was there along with other players of different sports and a mix of both sororities.

“Hey dude” frank walks away from a guy with huge curly hair. “How are you liking the party?”

“I’m loving it” Gerard lied. “You didn’t tell me the Goth Gurlz would be joining us”

“It’s totally normal for our sister sorority to join us.” Frank said taking a sip from his red solo cup which probably had booze in it. “Anyway, relax. Have a drink and de stress. You’ve seemed so stressed about school”

“I’m not stressed-“

“Come on Gerard you never have any fun with me outside of video games. Take this and have fun” frank switched cups with Gerard.

Gerard nodded his head and plastered a fake smile on his face to his friend who was only trying to watch out for him.

“Also” frank spoke over the music “don’t freak out but that one chick from last week is behind you.”

“What!” Gerards eyes blew up wide. He turned around and sure enough there she was with another female beside her. “H-hi”

She smirked at his goofy little fuck up of one word. “This is my friend Jamia. She likes short guys. Have fun”

Frank blinked twice at the insult that was just thrown at him “ excuse me! I am not short. I just have a different definition of tall”

Jamia giggled beside Lindsey before stepping closer to frank. They were close to the Same height only frank being a bit taller than her. “I like your definition of tall”

Frank raised an eye and completely forgot about Gerard standing next to him. “Oh really? You wanna hear more?” He revived a nod and then walked away with her. Away from Gerard.

Well fuck. Whatever happened to bro’s before hoes? I guess that’s not in franks dictionary. Whatever.

Lindsey reaches for the cup Gerard was holding, refusing to drink since it got exchanged for alcohol instead of soda. She takes a sniff of it.

“I didn’t peg you as a drinker”

“I drink all the time” Gerard lied right through his lips. He actually hated drinking. The taste was never something he could get over.

“Come one lets go get you something you might enjoy” she took his hand and led him through the house.

Wait… how did she know he was lying? Wait…….. she’s holding my hand. SHES HOLDING MY FUCKING HAND!!!

Lindsey brought him to the kitchen. “Grab a cup and a soda and follow me” she commanded.

Why? Gerard didn’t know. This woman just seems to love to be in power. And fuck, Gerard isn’t gonna be the one to stop her.

**...**

**1065 words**


	4. Back Yard Boners

**I also did not edit this chapter so deal with it**

**...**

It wasn't really cold outside. Just a bit chilly. But it was nice in comparison to the hot sorority house.

Gerard stud outside beside the Lindsey girl beside him.

The pop of the can disturbed the almost silence outside. Almost quite because of the booming base from inside the house could be heard outside. The drink sizzled as it was poured into the red solo cup by the female in front of him.

They met eye contact. Her eyes a beautiful chocolate brown that happened to twinkle in the light given from the porch light.

And this time gerard couldn't hide the fact that he swallowed and it wasn't because he was drinking something.

“So, do you remember my question from the other day?” she asked him. Her voice? Dear God. Gerard couldn't even describe it.

She had rose red lipstick that drawed gerard eyes to her lips. It smirked just like earlier before she took a sip from the cup.

“Yeah.”

“What was it?” she asked, handing him the cup.

Gerard stared at her. Well her lips. He wanted to kiss them. Wait why? Its weird. He's weird. He literally just met this woman and now he has some weird obsession with her. And her fucking lips.

Wait. wait. What was the question?

“Um…” he tried to rack his mind to the question. But he couldn't remember.

And then he focused back on lindsey.

And holy mother of jesus did he die at that moment. Because there she was. In the grass of the back yard. In her high heeled boots, plaid skirt that covered the important parts but left much for imagination doing mother fucking summer saults in front of him.

For a technical name, Linsey did a side aerial in front of our poor excuse of a human gerard. That means , visually, she was upside down with her legs doing basically the splits in the air before her legs gracefully catching her. But yall didnt care about that so imma shut up.

She landed on her feet and turned to look at gerard. And Gerard looked like a hot motherfucking mess. I mean like who's dick gets that hard that fast? Apparently Gerards. Also his face was now red from embarrassment. Why is he embarrassed? Well its not that easy to hide a boner.

So he took a sip of soda to try to hide his red face.

Lindsey got closer to him and he backed up. And soon enough his back was against the door.

She got close.

Real close.

She smelt like peaches. Who the fuck smells like peaches.

But oh god, peaches is what gerard will love from now.

She looked down his body and then back up at him.

“I know the answer to my question”

“You do?” he asked. Mainly because he's forgotten the question therefore he most definitely doesn't know the answer.

“Mmmhhmm.” she made a gesture to his groin and gerard at that moment turned a shade darker if possible. “Aha its ok. Don't be embarrassed. Give me your phone”

Gerard handed it over to her in which she typed something in.

“Give me a text sometime.” she backed away from him giving him room to breath.

He nodded his head.

“Move”

“Oh sorry” gerard moved away from the door so she can enter the house.

And then the door closed and gerard was alone. 

**...**

**561 words**


End file.
